


The Hunter Who Sings

by rainflowermoon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Singer Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:57:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainflowermoon/pseuds/rainflowermoon
Summary: Dean Winchester has been nurturing a gift for years. He plays a guitar and the reader is lucky enough to see him perform





	The Hunter Who Sings

He hunts what goes bump in the night, hides under your bed, and the stuff nightmares are made of  
An unconventional knight and champion, he bears scars just like the rest of us.  
Beneath his tough talking exterior and talk of bullets, bacon, and booze, he has a heart of gold, but never admits it to anyone.  
He has another gift that only I’ve seen and heard.  
He has the voice of an angel. Give him a guitar and legions of humans far and wide would follow him, but I promised him that I wouldn’t tell a soul, even if he said he did it “just to impress me. “ with just a hint of a smile playing across his rugged features and a hug and kiss on my forehead before getting up and walking away. 


End file.
